In many oilfield operations (e.g., drilling, running casing, etc.) a tubular is run into the wellbore. During run-in, the tubular is typically connected to (i.e., made-up to) one or more tubulars that have already been run-in, thus providing an end-on-end connection forming a tubular string. In some cases, elevators are employed to position the tubular above the wellbore, allowing the tubular to be made-up to the subjacent, already-run tubular. The elevator then supports the weight of the tubular string through its engagement with the tubular, and lowers the tubular string into the wellbore.
There are several different types of elevators, which employ different structures to engage the tubular and support its weight depending on the type of tubular. For more robust tubulars (e.g., casings), elevators generally employ slips that engage the outer radial surface of the casing. Slip-type elevators generally use the weight of the casing to provide the gripping force, and may include gripping structures or the like that bite into the casing. Slip-type elevators may crush or otherwise damage less robust tubulars (e.g., drill pipes) in deep sea or other applications where the tubular strings can become extremely heavy. As such, a different type of elevator, referred to as a load bushing elevator, is oftentimes used for less robust tubulars (e.g., drill pipes). The load bushing catches an upset of the drill pipe or a lift nubbin connected to the top of the drill pipe. Load bushing elevators, by contrast, provide a collar or landing surface upon which that the upset bears.